1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for controlling the intensity of the massaging motion of a massage device and a control arrangement for controlling the massage device. The massage device has at least one elongated massage section with at least one wall forming the outer surface of the massage section, and at least one first electrical driving device with a first electric motor unit and at least one second driving device with a second electric motor unit. At least sections of each motor unit being in direct or indirect operative connection with the wall for the purpose of generating a massaging motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Massage devices for sexual stimulation of a female or male sex organ or for training of the pelvic floor are sufficiently known from the prior art. In particular, massage devices that are designed to resemble a male organ and to be introduced into body cavities are known. These preferably have the shape of a rod and comprise a head portion having at least one massaging section in which a massaging motion is generated for the purpose of sexual stimulation of the female sex organ. Such massage devices further comprise at least one, preferably electrically operated, drive unit for generating the massage motion in the massaging section of the head portion.
Massage devices for sexual stimulation of the male sex organ, particularly a male penis, are also known. The purpose of such massage devices is to exert corresponding vibrations on the male organ, thereby bringing said organ to an excited state. Such massage devices preferably form an accommodation space that resembles a body cavity, the enclosing wall of which applies massaging movements to the male organ that is inserted in the accommodation space.
The massage devices often include electrically operated drive units, preferably electric motor units, which are supplied with electrical power via an energy supply unit, particularly a battery or rechargeable battery unit, provided inside the massage device. It is known that the electrical output of such a motor unit is dependent on the supply voltage and the current drain, and when a mechanical load is applied to the electric motor unit, if the supply voltage remains constant, the current drain rises, which in turn also increases the power draw. When electrical energy is converted into mechanical energy, conversion losses occur, particularly due to friction losses during this process, so that the mechanical output of an electric motor unit is always less than the electrical power supplied, the mechanical energy being determined by torque and rotating speed. The mechanical forces acting on the drive shaft of the electric motor unit during the massage process lead to an increase in electrical power draw and an increase in the current drain of the electric motor unit, with the result that, with a supply voltage that normally remains constant, the mechanical output generated diminishes, which causes the massaging motion to lose intensity, with unfavourable effect.
From European Patent Application No. EP 2 364 687 A1, a massage device for sexual stimulation of the female sex organs is known, for example, comprising a main vibrator unit and an auxiliary vibrator unit, in which the intensity of at least one of the vibrator units is adjusted according to the depth to which the massage device penetrates the human body cavity. For this purpose, a plurality of sensor elements are arranged at a distance from each other along the longitudinal axis of the rod-shaped massage device, and transmit a sensor signal when contact is detected between the wall of the massage head portion of the massage device and the surrounding body cavity. The output of one of the vibrator units equipped with an electric motor unit is controlled according to the number of sensor signals detected, that is to say the penetration depth of the massage device into the body cavity.
Based on this, it is an object of the invention to provide a method for controlling the intensity of the massaging motion of a massage device that eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art, and in particular to enable the massaging motion intensity to be controlled as a function of the mechanical force generated during the massage activity and exerted directly or indirectly on the drive shaft of the electric motor unit.